


Warm

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Warm

Her fever still proving troublesome, Sharon supressed a yawn as she rolled over, the large bed feeling much more expansive when she was sleeping alone. A frown as she slowly blinked, then looked up as she tilted her head. Capable of recognizing her wife, she raised her hand before her mouth as she attempted a coo. “Aww, my wife didn’t forget about me.”

Meghan smiled as she set the tray down on the bedside table. “Of course not, and my patient won’t forget to eat now, will she?”

Sharon rolled over, her eyes eagerly admiring the spread on the tray, her appetite beginning to resurge. She shuffled across the bed, removing her hand to flash a smile to her wife. In turn Meghan blew a kiss.


End file.
